the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nórdico
"Vitória ou Sovngarde!" — Grito de Batalha Nórdico Os Nórdicos, também conhecidos como Filhos da Neve e Filhos do Céu, são uma raça de homens da província de Skyrim. Os Nórdicos tem uma resistência natural ao gelo, que evoluiu devido a terem se estabelecido no extremo norte de Nirn. Ávidos para aumentar as suas habilidades marciais além dos métodos tradicionais de Skyrim, eles se sobressaem em todos os tipos de guerra tradicional, estando entre alguns dos melhores e mais ferozes guerreiros de Tamriel. A cultura Nórdica centra-se na busca por honra e glória, com ênfase também na família e na comunidade. Skyrim Skyrim é a massa de terra mais ao norte do continente de Tamriel e é o local de uma das primeiras civilizações fundada e governada por homens durante a Era Meretica, muitos milhares de anos atrás. Estes foram os primeiros homens a chegar em Tamriel navegando para o sul do antigo continente de Atmora, o pináculo mais setentrional do mundo. Atualmente, Skyrim é a principal moradia para os descendentes diretos desses Atmorans, um povo conhecido como os Nórdicos: grandes homens e mulheres resistentes que são notórias por sua militância e resistência inata ao frio físico e mágico, consequências do frio e dos climas severo de sua terra natal. Fazendo fronteira com Morrowind a leste, Cyrodiil ao sul, Hammerfell a sudoeste e Pedra Alta a oeste; Skyrim é a província mais superior de Tamriel. A nordeste, o Mar de Espíritos faz fronteira com o Estado de Winterhold, e pouco mais a nordeste está a ilha de Solstheim. Skyrim possui nove estados, cada um é governado por um Jarl, que mantem a ordem e a civilidade no seu Estado. Os Jarls são bem independentes, mas todos juram fidelidade ao Alto-Rei de Skyrim. Morfologia : "Nobres Nórdicos lembrem-se destas palavras de teu velho pai: Mesmo o melhor aço pode torcer e quebrar, mas a '''carne' de homens verdadeiros é inflexível."'' — Muralha da Palavra, Forma de Gelo Os Nórdicos são uma raça de humanos que normalmente são caracterizados como tendo pele clara, de cabelos loiros e de tamanho e constituição imponentes. Eles são os descendentes diretos dos Atmoranos, que antigamente navegaram para Tamriel vindo do continente gelado de Atmora e uma pequena porção do povo Nede, que eram humanos nativos de Tamriel que procriaram com os Atmoranos gradativamente ao longo dos séculos. Os Nórdicos, junto com os Redguards e Orsimer, são em média, mais musculosos e de maior de tamanho do que as outras raças de Nirn. Eles desenvolveram uma capacidade inata de resistir ao frio, bem como uma atitude feroz e intransigente em face da adversidade, características fisiológicas e psicológicas que são provavelmente o resultado de gerações terem vivido nos climas difíceis e esmagadores de Skyrim e Atmora. História Era Merethica Os Nórdicos são os descendentes dos Atmoranos, do continente setentrional de Atmora. Não se sabe se o clima de Atmora fora temperado o suficiente para sustentar algo além de uma população de caçadores, ainda que haja referências a "distantes verões verdes" e "frias costas verdes" na literatura. Em algum ponto na história de Atmora, houve uma grande guerra civil. Em meio a isso, Ysgramor, um venerado herói Nórdico, reuniu aqueles que queriam segui-lo e navegaram para o sul. Eles finalmente atracaram na parte mais ao norte de Skyrim, um local conhecido como Cabeça de Hsaarik. Como lá já havia uma população de Elfos, ou Mer, no continente, que os imigrantes apelidaram de "Mereth". Contrária a crença popular, Ysgramor não foi o primeiro humano a criar um assentamento em Tamriel; ele e seus colonizadores foram os mais recentes de uma longa lista de imigrantes de Atmora. Já havia, de fato, uma população humana autóctone quando eles chegaram. Nos primeiros dias, homens e mer viviam em paz. Com o tempo, é especulado que tensões raciais surgiram quando os Falmer perceberam que a população de homens estava aumentando. A decisão foi de barrar expedições de humanos imigrantes, a qualquer custo. Isso culminou na Noite das Lágrimas, quando o exército dos Falmer atacaram os humanos desavisados e despreparados na cidade de Saarthal, e a destruíram. os únicos restos da cidade na Quarta Era são as ruínas encontradas a sul de Winterhold. Mas a verdade é que os Falmer tinham um motivo alternativo para suas ações. Quando a cidade foi originalmente construída, os Atmorans descobriram uma fonde de grande poder sob a cidade de Saarthal e tentaram mante-lo enterrado. Os elfos descobriram e cobiçaram o poder para eles. Apenas Ysgramor e seus dois filhos; Yngol e Ylgar, escaparam da chacina orquestrada pelos Falmer e voltaram para Atmora. Lá, Ysgramor contou à seus compatriotas o que aconteceu em Saarthal. Então, ele voltou com seu Quinhentos Companheiros, um nome que seria adotado por um grupo de mercenários de Whiterun. Assim que chegaram em Tamriel, eles massacraram os Falmer e começaram a caçar sistematicamente os Elfos, com a finalidade de eliminar completamente a população de Falmer. Depois de perdas devastadoras para Ysgramor e seus Quinhetos Companheiros, os Falmer bateram em retirada à seu último refúgio na ilha de Solstheim. Liderados pelo Príncipe da Neve, os Falmer tentaram um último embate contra os Atmorans. Esse conflito terminou na Batalha de Moesring, em que depois de matar vários guerreiros Atmoranos; o Príncipe da Neve foi morto por uma garotinha de 12 anos. Isso acabou com a moral dos guerreiros Falmer. Muitos fugiram, e aqueles que permaneceram no campo de batalha foram obliterados. A Guerra do Dragão Dragões eram venerados como parte da religião Nórdica.19 Sacerdotes Dragão, eram como reis termos de poder que eles tinham, agiam como intermediários entre o povo e os "deuses-reis" serpentiforme, cujos nomes não poderiam sequer ser pronunciados pelas pessoas comuns.19 Templos foram construídos para honrar e apaziguar os dragões, muitos dos quais sobreviveram até hoje como ruínas antigas assombradas por draugr e sacerdotes de dragão mortos-vivos.1920 Os sacerdotes dragão em Tamriel tornaram-se mais tirânicos e a população acabou se rebelando em algum momento na Era Merethica, levando à lendária Guerra do Dragão.19 Alguns dragões se voltaram contra sua própria espécie e ensinaram aos Nórdicos uma poderosa magia que lhes permitiu virar a maré da guerra a seu favor.19 Após um longa e sangrenta campanha, o domínio dos dragões terminou e os remanescentes fugiram para áreas remotas.19 O Culto do Dragão sobreviveu por um tempo, mas foi marginalizado e eventualmente acabou.19 Outras crenças Nórdicas tradicionais, conhecidas como Velhos Costumes, continuaram e permaneceram predominantes entre os Nórdicos, mesmo após a introdução das Divindades. Primeira Era No ano 1E 113, o Rei Harald, da dinastia Ysgramor, foi o primeiro homem a unificar Skyrim e em 1E 143 os últimos dos Elfos da Neve e os Ayleids foram eliminados da província. Após o reinado de 78 anos do Rei Harald, a Assembléia foi criada para estabelecer o próximo Alto-Rei da família real. Essa Assembléia era diferente da Assembléia de Skyrim da Quarta Era, conforme a Assembléia ganha poder para si, prepara também sua queda. Em 1E 240, o filho do Rei Harald, Rei Vrage o Talentoso, começou as Conquistas de Skyrim. Ele construiu o Primeiro Império dos Nórdicos e em 1E 290, governou todas as regiões ao norte de Tamriel. Essas regiões incluiam; Morrowind, boa parte de High Rock e algumas regiões no norte de Cyrodiil. A capital de Skyrim era Windhelm, que foi construída por Ysgramor após sua vitória contra os elfos. Sua Torre, o Palácio dos Reis; ainda de pé, é a casa do Jarl de Eastmarch. É uma das poucas estruturas intactas desde a Primeira Era. Mas depois do reinado do Rei Borgas em 1E 369, que foi morto durante uma Caçada Selvagem, o Primeiro Império começou a ruir. Como não havia um herdeiro ao trono, a agora ineficiente Assembléia, não foi capaz de Escolher um novo Alto-Rei; iniciando a Guerra da Sucessão. O Império perdeu as terras além de Skyrim e nunca mais as recuperaram. A Guerra da Sucessão acabou em 1E 420 com o Pacto dos Líderes, que estabeleceu que a Assembléia só seria mantida se o Alto-Rei morrer sem deixar herdeiros. Depois disso a sucessão de Skyrim nunca mais fora desputada num campo de batalha até a Guerra Civil de 4E 201. No Fim da Primeira Era, houve uma invasão de Akavir. Esses homens que vieram do norte, eram a Guarda do Dragão Akavir; de quem os Blades clamam sua origem. Os Nórdicos, guerreiros como sempre, foram os primeiros a enfrentar os invasores. No entanto, os Nórdicos foram derrotados e a Guarda do Dragão abriu caminho até Skyrim. Os Nórdicos se uniram a Reman Cyrodiil na Batalha da Passagem Pálida. Relatos da batalha variam, mas sem dúvida foi uma vitória contra os Akavir, que juraram lealdade a Reman Cyrodiil. Segunda Era A aurora da Segunda era reservada a mais conflitos para os Nórdicos, liderados pelo general Hjalti Barba-Precoce, os Estados Nórdicos estavam engajados em conflito com os Homens de Reach de High Rock pelo território dentro de Skyrim. Aliandoce com o rei Coloviano Cuhlecain, Hjalti foi capaz de precionar os Homens de Reach devolta à fortaleza inexpugnável em Velho Hrol'dan. as duas forças chagaram a um impasse até a intervenção do especro do Rei Nórdico Ysmir. Ysmir foi até Hjalti uma noite e o ensinou O Caminho da Voz. quando a manhã chegou, Hjalti liderou seu exército à fortaleza e gritou até as paredes cairem, alcançando a vitória. Hjalti foi então nomeado Talos, que significa Coroa de Tempestade. No entanto, o povo Nórdico ficou ressentido ao fato de que Hjalti e Cuhlecain tentaram reformar o velho Império. No ano 2E 852, logo depois que os dois generais viajarem para Cyrodiil, uma força aliada de Nórdicos e Bretões marcharam à sul e conquistaram as maiores passagens e assentamentos nas Montanhas Jerall. Estacionando suas forças em Sancre Tor para o inverno, as forças aliadas desafiaram Talos a enfrentá-los. Talos poderia reunir apenas um pequeno exército para enfrentar as muralhas, então ele escolheu o subterfúgio. Embora o forte estivesse cercado por um terreno intransponível, um Bretão traidor mostrou ao general uma pequena trilha na montanha que leva direto pela parte traseira de Sancre Tor. A aliança Bretão-Nórdico percebeu que o general havia deixado apenas uma pequena força enfraquecida no campo e, deixando apenas alguns homens para proteger a muralhas, eles partiram para atacar o campo. Enquanto isso, Talos reivindicou o Amuleto dos Reis e liderou suas forças de dentro das muralhas de Sancre Tor. Usando seu exército e seu Thu'um, ele venceu todos os defensores dentro das muralhas e tomou a torre, ao verem isso os Nórdicos abandonaram a aliança e juraram lealdade a Talos, clamando que ele fosse o herdeiro do Império. Logo depois Hjalti adotou o nome Tiber Septim, e proclamou o novo Império, que incluiria os Nórdicos de Skyrim. Terceira Era A Terceira Era começou com um casamento real em Skyrim. Entre Mantiarco de Solitude e a jovem Potema Septim, que ficaria conheciada como a Rainha Loba. O recém viúvo Mantiarco casou com a jovem Septim por acaso, já que ela roubou a Promessa de Casamento que na verdade era para sua mãe. No entanto, o casamento aconteceu e Mantiarco chagou a amar Potema. Ela teve seu filho, Uriel Septim III. Logo depois, foi descoberto que o primeiro filho de Mantiarco, Bathorgh, era na verdade filho de sua primeira esposa com seu chefe de guerra Senhorio Thone. Em sua dor, Mantiargo expulsou seu filho do reino, para nunca mais aparecer. Se Bathorgh era ou não filho de sua ex-esposa com outro é uma questão de debate. Em 3E 121, a Guerra do Diamante Vermelho começou, com o filho da Rainha Loba, Uriel Septim III, dizia que Kintyra II era uma bastarda e sua herança ao trono era falsa. Com a ajuda de sua mãe, Uriel Septim reuniu forças de Pedra Alta, Morrowind e Skyrim. Com isso, ele pôde conquistar o suficiente de Tamriel para se proclamar Imperador. Mas durante a Batalha de Ichidag seu exército foi derrotado por Cephorus Septim, e o próprio Uriel foi capturado. Ele estava indo para a Cidade Imperial quando a caravana foi atacada por vigilantes, e Uriel foi morto. A guerra acabou quando Potema Septim foi morta no último cerco a Solitude. Durante o Simulacro Imperial, o mago de batalha, Jagar Tharn, posando como Imperador Uriel Septim VII velhas animosidades entre Skyrim e seus vizinhos High Rock e Hammerfell começaram novamente, iniciando a Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk. Uma das muitas guerras que aconteceram durante o Simulacro Imperial, o conflito era por que os Nórdicos queriam territórios que não eram reivindicados desde a Primeira Era. A Paz foi finalmente alcançada quando Uriel Septim retomou o trono de seu imitador. Quarta Era Depois da Crise de Oblivion, Skyrim aparentava relativa tranquilidade, e mais ainda, sua economia e sociedade lucrava da confusão que estava Cyrodiil. Mais de um século depois, em 4E 171, uma guerra começou entre o Império de Tamriel e o Domínio Aldmeri. Essa guerra foi extremamente devastadora para ambos os lados, causando-lhes grandes baixas; um tratado foi criado entre as duas potências, conhecido com o Acordo Ouro-Branco. Esse acordo exigia muitas condições, e alguns dos termos principais eram; proibir o culto a Talos e o desmantelamento dos Lâminas. Isso permitiu que os Thalmor se movessem livre mente pelo Império, permitindo que eles caçassem os adoradores de Talos e aniquilarem os últimos Lâminas. Resultado foi que, muitos Nórdicos começaram a querem a separação de Skyrim, do Império. Eventualmente, Ulfric Stormcloak, o Jarl de Windhelm, incitou uma rebelião, e dando-lhes o seu nome. Logo depois, Ulfric desafiou o Alto-Rei de Skyrim para um duelo. Ulfric o matou usando seu Thu'um para derruba-lo e mata-lo com sua espada, iniciando assim a Guerra Civil entre seus apoiadores e os cidadãos de Skyrim que permaneceram fiéis ao Império. Sociedade e Cultura Os Nórdicos tem uma diversa em vários aspectos, como música, comida, arte, educação, comemorações e religião. Um fundamento importante na cultura e sociedade Nórdica é a relação dos Nórdicos com a força-vital da respiração, que é associada com Kynareth a Deusa do Céu. Enquanto Dibella é a deusa das artes, a arte de respiração ou Thu'um, Voz da Tempestade, é associado com Kynareth. Foi Kynareth que deu aos homens a habilidade de falar, e usar sua força-vital ou Thu'um. Embora quase todos os Nórdicos podem falar, apenas alguns possuem a habilidade de usar a Voz. Esse poder pode ser articulado em um Grito, e embora seja importante para os Nórdicos, o uso do Thu'um como uma arma foi perdido, mas é proibido pelo Império. Diferente dos estudantes da descreditada Escola do Thu'um na Cidade Imperial, Ulfric Stormcloak é supostamente o último homem a possuir esse poder. No entanto, os antigos Barbas-Cinzentas ainda estão no topo dos degraus que levam até Alto Hrothgar, meditando seus Gritos conhecidos. Arquitetura Os Nóricos são mestres em construções com madeira e pedras.4 Além das cidades de Skyrim, seu estilo arquitetônico é refletido em Bruma, situada no norte de Cyrodiil.50 Construções Nórdicas são parcialmente subterrâneas para conservar o calor; são feitas com pedras, madeiras apenas para dar suporte e telhados feitos com palha, comprindo a madeira. Estas casas são essenciais para manter o calor no clima frio. Construções similares podem ser vistas em Solstheim. Edifícios nórdicos são conhecidos por serem capazes de suportar os elementos mais severos por milhares de anos.4 O Velho Forte, um dos bastiões reais construídos pelo Primeiro Império para proteger sua fronteira sul, é um bom exemplo: "paredes imponentes de enormes blocos irregulares de pórfiro encaixados sem costura ou argamassa" permanecem desde a Primeira Era.4 O Thu'um e o Draconato Um poema em Dovazhul A relação espiritual entre os Nórdicos e a respiração é crucial para entender as crenças e motivações Nórdicas. Eles acreditam que Kyne exalou-lhes a vida na Garganta do Mundo, a maior montanha em Skyrim.14 Outro mito de criação envolve os Ehlnofey, progenitores errantes da Era Mítica, alguns dos quais foram deslocados para Atmora durante as Guerras Ehlnofey da Era da Alvorecer e se tornaram os Atmoranos e posteriormente, os Nórdicos.10 As duas histórias não estão necessariamente em conflito, já que ambas parecem sugerir que os ancestrais dos Nórdicos emergiram em Skyrim, floresceram em Atmora, e então retornaram. Independentemente disso, os Nórdicos acreditam que sua respiração e voz são sua essência vital, e que, proferindo gritos na língua dos dragões, eles podem canalizar sua essência para realizar proezas incríveis. Os Nórdicos foram capazes de usar o Thu'um, um grito mágico capaz de um poder extraordinário, como uma arma quase imparável contra seus adversários já no final da Era Mítica.1959 Eles viam isso como um presente Kyne, e aqueles com o talento para utiliza-lo eram chamados de "Línguas".511 Os antigos Barbas-Cinzentas, mestres do Thu'um, ainda residem no topo dos 7000 degraus no monastério de Alto Hrothgar, próximo do topo da Graganta do Mundo, onde eles praticam o Caminho da Voz.4 Seu líder, Jurgen Windcaller, trouxe uma proibição sobre o uso do Thu'um caso não fosse em um momento de "Verdadeira Necessidade".426 Tiber Septim estabeleceu o Colégio Imperial da Voz em Markarth numa tentativa de transformar o Caminho da Voz em uma arma de guerra.4 Enquanto alguns Línguas como Ulfric Stormcloak se mostraram dispostas a usar o Thu'um para a violência, o uso do Thu'um para guerra permaneceu extremamente raro entre os Nórdicos. É falso supor, no entanto, que o Caminho da Voz exige pacifismo: enquanto os Barbas-Cinzentas não tomam partido diretamente, eles ocasionalmente falam e, assim, colocam eventos titânicos em ação. Eles falaram juntos em apenas duas ocasiões conhecidas: anunciar o destino de Tibre Septim e, mais tarde, o mesmo com o Último Draconato.439 Ambos foram chamados pelos Barbas-Cinzentas, de Ysmir, que significa Dragão do Norte. Hoje, Ysmir é o nome pelo qual os Nórdicos reconhecem a divindade de Talos, e pode ser usado geralmente para se referir a qualquer Shezarrine.960 No entanto, existem muitas teorias concorrentes sobre quem ou o que realmente é Ysmir.6122 O título parecia ter se originado com Ysmir Wulfharth, o governante nascido Atmoran da antiga Skyrim, cujo Thu'um era tão poderoso que ele não podia falar sem causar destruição.1425 Na sociedade Nórdica, o Draconato é o arquétipo do que um Nórdico deve ser, e qualquer Draconato é tratado com o mais alto respeito.41 Um Draconato não só pode exercer o poder do Thu'um como outros Línguas, mas também pode absorver as almas dos dragões, bem como o conhecimento do Thu'um, conseguindo assim em pouco tempo o que os outros levam uma vida inteira para aprender.62 Os "Imperadores Draconato" foram capazes de confiar nesta influência cultural para pavimentar a fidelidade dos Nórdicos, enquanto os Imperadores da Quarta Era não podem.6263 É provável, por conta disto, que tantos Nórdicos não estejam dispostos a desistir da adoração a Talos, mesmo em face de uma proibição pelo Império.40 Religião Como a maioria das raças modernas de Tamriel, a religião Nórdica é focada nos Aedra e em seu velho aliado, Shor (em Aldmeris: Lorkhan).55 No entanto, a Deusa Nórdica do Céu Kyne é mais ativa e guerreira-protetora, do que a amante da natureza Kynareth.51 Embora Mara esteja presente em seu papal como a deusa mãe, ela é considerada como uma mera serva de Kyne, a mãe real dos Nórdicos e a viúva de Shor.151 Ela é responsável por enviar seu filho Morihaus (e talvez Pelinal) para ajudar os escravos Cyro-Nórdicos em sua rebelião contra os Ayleids, por volta de 1E 242.55 Logo depois, o panteão Nórdico seria fundido com o panteão por Alessia, criando as Oito Divindades (embora esse novo sistema de crenças fosse ignorado frequentemente).5525 O antigo chefe do panteão Nórdico é Shor. Ele era o rei dos deuses e o campeão dos homens em sua luta contra os Elfos,51 até ser traiçoeiramente morto por demônios élficos, e enviado para servir como deus do submundo. Mas, ainda assim, ele continua a conceder favores a seu povo, ajudando-os com campeões imortais, às vezes chamados de Shezarrines, incluindo Ysmir, outro membro do panteão Nórdico.956 Shor foi mantido de fora das Oito Divindades, mas ainda é representado de uma maneira aceita pelos Nórdicos como "o espírito por trás de todo cometimento humano" no panteão Cyrodiilico.5525 Shor e Shezarr, são suspeita de ser a mesma entidade que Lorkhan.51 O tradicional panteão Nórdico teve uma história muito confusa com Akatosh, o Deus do Dragão do Tempo, e os conceitos errôneos são abundantes. Os animais totens dos Velhos Costumes incluíam o dragão, que os estudiosos correlacionam com a adoração de Akatosh, mas a veneração dos dragões compreensivelmente diminuiu entre os Nórdicos após a Guerra do Dragão.19 Os Nórdicos da Primeira Era apenas vieram conhecer Akatosh como Auri-El, a divindade elfica, a qual eles demonizavam.55Mesmo assim, Akatosh foi reintroduzido no panteão criado por Alessia. Muitos estudiosos ao longo dos anos, a maioria dos quais eram estrangeiros não familiarizados com as inconsistências da história Nórdica, erroneamente assumiram que Alduin era meramente o nome Nórdico de Akatosh.515758 Devido à desconfiança sobre a educação nórdica e à integridade de suas tradições orais, mesmo estudiosos bem informados rejeitaram a dicotomia apesar do fato de que a natureza benevolente de Akatosh não tinha qualquer semelhança com Alduin e que os Nórdicos que aceitaram Akatosh como uma divindade sustentavam que ele era distinto de Alduin.515758 Sovngard : "Nobres Nórdicos lembrem-se destas palavras de teu velho pai: não tenham '''medo' (do) espectro da morte, pois ele é (o) arauto da glória e seu guia para o grande Sovngarde." — Muralha da Palavra, Desalento'' Os Nórdicos são considerados pessoas devotas com crenças religiosas sombrias. Entre outras coisas, eles a muito tempo acreditam que Alduin, o Devorador de Mundo, eventualmente retornaria e traria o fim do mundo.51 Por mais sombrios que seus sistemas de crenças sejam vistos, todas as tradições nórdicas dão uma esperança para Nórdicos: Sovngarde, no Salão da Bravura, os Nórdicos que provaram sua coragem em batalha ou morreram bravamente, são bem-vindos a experimentar felicidade e camaradagem eufóricas, livres do tempo e do tédio.5253 Algumas histórias afirmam que o local foi construído, e ainda é habitado por, o indescritível Shor.52 Não é de surpreender que a covardia seja a pior característica que um Nórdico pode exibir, pois "um Nórdico não é julgado pela maneira como ele viveu, mas sim, pela maneira como ele morreu".53 Guerreiros que provaram sua coragem em batalha chegam em Sovngarde após a morte. A dor e as doenças carnais evaporam ao entrar no seu Salão da Bravura. Os espíritos aqui apreciam beber com hidromel e disputas de proeza física. Um erro comum é achar que apenas guerreiros Nórdicos e Atmoranos podem entrar em Sovngarde, embora as outras raças tenham suas próprias vidas posteriores. Membros de outras raças humanas, que podem entrar em Sovngarde provando-se dignos.1 Antigo Panteão Nórdico : Mais detalhes: Antigo Panteão Nórdico Ao virem de Atmora, Ysgramor e os Atmoranos trouxeram com eles, a adoração a seus deuses representados por animais: baleia, cobra, coruja, dragão, gavião, lobo, mariposa, raposa e urso.19 Sendo o dragão, obviamente, o mais importante. Panteão Nórdico Com o tempo, as crenças Nórdicas evoluíram, o tradicional Panteão Nórdico das Divindades emergiu como personificações de forças naturais e idéias.51 Muitos estudiosos acreditam que o Panteão Nórdico é o mesmo do panteão ortodoxo, meramente com nomes diferentes (certamente há vários paralelos) e muitos Nórdicos que adotaram as Divindades possuem essa compreensão. Curiosamente, certos Daedra, como Hermaeus Mora são encontrados no Panteão Nórdico. Os Nórdicos, primeiramente utilizavam um panteão diferente daquele que é utilizado hoje, o panteão Nórdico: * Alduin (Devorador de Mundo) - Alduin é dito ser a variação nórdica de Akatosh, e apenas superficialmente se assemelha a sua contraparte nos Nove Divindades. Por exemplo, o apelido de Alduin, "o devorador do mundo", vem de mitos que o descrevem como a terrível e devastadora tempestade de fogo que destruiu o último mundo para começar este. Nórdicos, portanto, vê o deus do tempo como criador e precursor do apocalipse. Ele não é o chefe do panteão nórdico, mas sua fonte, ainda que sombria e assustadora. Also known as the 'World Eater'. Scholars debate whether Alduin is the name the Nords gave to Akatosh,215stating that Alduin and Akatosh are two completely different deities.16 Alduin proclaimed himself to be the "First-Born of Akatosh"13Alduin's sobriquet, the 'World Eater', comes from a myth that depicts him as a ravaging firestorm that entirely destroyed the previous world, which brought about the Dawn Era. This would explain why the Nords see him as both creator and harbinger of total destruction.2 * [[Dibella|'Dibella']] (Deusa da Beleza) - Em Cyrodiil, ela tem quase uma dúzia de cultos diferentes, alguns dedicados a mulheres, alguns a artistas e estética, e outros à instrução erótica. Dibella, como Deusa da Beleza, é a personificação da beleza, ensinando os mortais a buscar a verdade através da beleza e adoração.12 Aqueles que seguem os ensinamentos de Dibella, propagam a beleza e promovem a harmonia, recebem o encanto e a graça.12 A Deusa ensina que os mortais devem se entregar ao amor,13 e manda que abram o coração aos "nobres segredos da arte e do amor. Apreciem os dons da amizade. Busquem alegria e inspiração nos mistérios do amor".14 * Herma-Mora (O Homem do Bosque) - antigo demônio Atmorano que, uma vez, quase seduziu os Nórdicos a se tornarem Aldmer. A maioria dos mitos de Ysgramor trata de escapar dos ardis do velho Herma-Mora. Também chamado de Demônio do Conhecimento, ele é vagamente relacionado com as origens do culto da Morag Tong (Grêmio dos Silvicultores), se apenas pela associação com o seu irmão/irmã, Mephala. * Jhunal (Deus Rúnico) - O deus Nórdico das ordens herméticas. Depois de ser retirado com o resto do panteão, ele se tornou Juliano dos Nove Divindades. Ele está ausente na mitologia moderna de Skyrim. * Kyne (Beijo no Fim) - Deusa Nórdica da Tempestade. Viúva de Shor e deusa a favor dos guerreiros.12 Ela é freqüentemente chamada de Mãe dos Homens,5 como os Nórdicos acreditam que o céu exalou sobre a terra na Garganta do Mundo para formar-los.1267 Suas filhas ensinaram aos primeiros Nórdicos o uso do Thu'um, ou Voz Tempestade. Como a deusa da Tempestade, ela é fortemente associada ao vento e à chuva, e acredita-se que ela controle ambas as forças, mesmo quando elas trazem sofrimento.34 Ela também é chamada de "Beijo no Fim", porque Nórdicos geralmente acreditam que ela leva seus mortos para Sovngarde.8 * Maloch (Malacath) - Um Deus Ogro, Mauloch incomodou os herdeiros do Rei Harald por um longo tempo. Fugiu para o leste depois de sua derrota na Batalha do Muro do Dragão, por volta de 1E660. Sua raiva foi dita encher o céu com seu ódio sulfuroso, mais tarde chamado de "Ano do Inverno no Verão". * Mara (Deusa do Amor) - Deusa quase universal. Suas origens começaram nos tempos míticos como uma deusa da fertilidade. Em Skyrim, Mara é uma serva de Kyne. No Império, ela é a Deusa-Mãe. Ela é às vezes associada com Nir do 'Anuad', o princípio feminino do cosmos que deu origem à criação. Dependendo da religião, ela é casada com Akatosh ou Lorkhan, ou a concubina de ambos. * Orkey (Velha Aldrava) - Um deus-empréstimo dos Nórdicos, que parece ter assumido sua adoração durante o governo Aldmeri em Atmora. Os Nórdicos acreditam que eles viveram tanto tempo quanto Elfos até Orkey aparecer; através de truques pagãos, ele os enganou em uma barganha que os "ligava à contagem de invernos". Uma vez, dizem as lendas, os Nórdicos só tinham uma vida útil de seis anos devido à magia suja de Orkey. Shor apareceu, e, por meios desconhecidos, removeu a maldição, jogando a maior parte dela nos Orsimer próximos. * Shor (Deus do Submundo) - Versão nórdica de Lorkhan, que toma partido dos Homens após a criação do mundo. Deuses estrangeiros (ou seja, Elficos) conspiram contra ele e trouxeram a sua derrota, condenando-o ao submundo. Os mitos de Atmoran descrevem-no como um rei guerreiro sedento de sangue que lidera os Nórdicos para a vitória sobre seus opressores Aldmeri e outra vez. Antes de sua morte, Shor era o chefe dos deuses. Às vezes também chamado de Deus das Crianças (um conto sobre Orkey). * Stuhn (Deus Resgate) - Precursor Nórdico de Stendarr, irmão de Tsun. Thane de Escudo de Shor, Stuhn era um deus guerreiro que lutou contra o panteão Aldmeri. Ele mostrou aos homens como tomar, e os benefícios de tomar, prisioneiros de guerra. * Tsun (Deus dos Jugamentos) - Deus Nórdico Extinto dos jugamentos contra a adversidade. Tsun e seu irmão Stuhn eram ambos os Thanes de Escudo de Shor e morreram defendendo-o de deuses estrangeiros (ou seja, Elficos).12 Ele atualmente guarda a Ponte de Baleia no Salão da Bravura de Sovngarde. A pedido de Shor, ele assumiu o papel de mestre dos julgamentos, pedindo aos recém-chegados à utopia que provem sua força no combate contra ele antes que possam entrar no Salão.2 * Ysmir (Dragão do Norte) - Representação do Campeão e Salvador da Humanidade, uma título atribuído a vários heróis ao longo das Eras, como Wulfharth de Atmora, Pelinal Whitestrake e o Último Draconato. Posteriormente o aspecto Nórdico de Talos. Ele resistiu ao poder das Vozes dos Barbas-Cinzentas por tempo suficiente para ouvir sua profecia. Mais tarde, muitos Nórdicos não pudiam olhar para ele sem ver um dragão. Skaal Certos Daedra, podem ser encontrados no panteão, como Hermaeus Mora. Uma tribo isolada que vive na ilha de Solstheim, conhecida com Skaal, seguem uma forma diferente de fé de seus irmãos no continente. Ao invés de terem uma religião comum, eles veneram a natureza. Eles acreditam que certas partes da natureza como; ventos, árvores, o sol, etc., foram criadas pelo Criador de Tudo, uma entidade benevolente, desconhecida, e criadora de tudo. Nesse caso, lobos e ursos são sagrados para essa pequena tribo. Eles acreditam que todos os aspectos da natureza devem estar em harmonia, por isso foi dado os poderes de pajés aos Skaal. Pesquisas mais aprofundadas em suas tradições orais, concluem que o Criador de Tudo é a versão deles para Alduin. Os Skaal também contam histórias sobre o Adversário, o inimigo de humanidade, e seu tenente, o Homem-Ganancioso. Como outras histórias contam, o Homem-Ganancioso seria uma incarnação de Lorkhan do panteão Nórdico, colocado aqui como um demônio. Desse ponto de vista, o Adversário seria Padomay/Sithis, que criou Lorkhan em contos élficos. Nesse sentido, a fé dos Skaal é o inverso do panteão de Skyrim. Mesmo não os venerando, os Skaal estão cientes da existência dos Príncipes Daedrico. Nórdicos de Destaque * Amodetha * Arngeir * Balgruuf o Grande * Bathorgh * Borgas * Brynjolf * Derek o Alto * Drengr Elmo-Bronze * Elisif a Justa * Esbern * Felldir o Velho * Fildgor Orcthane * Finna * Freida Vara de Carvalho * Freydis * Galmar Punho de Pedra * Gellir * Gormlaith Empunhadura-Dourada * Hakon Caolho * Hanse * Harald * Harkon * Heimdall o Desvairado * Hoag Merkiller * Hoag Stormcloak * Holgunn Caolho * Hranvard Dedo-Gelado * Hrolfdir * Hrothmund o Vermelho * Ingjaldr Olho-Branco * Ingjard * Iona * Istlod * Jeggord * Jofrior * Jordis a Espadachim * Jorg Helmbolg * Jorunn o Rei-Skald * Jurgen Windcaller * Kodlak Juba-Branca * Kjoric o Branco * Logrolf * Lydia * Lyris Filha-de-Titã * Mabjaarn Cabelo-de-Chamas * Mera Stormcloak * Mantiarco * Miraak * Mith * Nurnhilde * Olaf Caolho * Serana * Shalidor * Skorm Caminhate-da-Neve * Strom o Branco * Svargrim * Svartr * Thallik Pai-Verme * Tobias * Torygg * Tyr * Ulfgi Mão-de-Bigorna * Ulfric Stormcloak * Valdimar * Vhokken * Vrage o Talentoso * Wulfharth Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Galeria 200px-AR-Race-Male_Nords.gif Daggerfall_Nord.jpg 800px-BS-race-Nord.jpg Nord_morrowind.jpg SK-icon-race-NordM.png nordasd.jpg best-elder-scrolls-online-race-nord.gif 528ca12c3a6b0753252590a4fb7b6b3b.jpg 946884656.jpg Referências * O Urso de Markarth by Arrianus Arius, Imperial Scholar * Before the Ages of Man by Aicantar of Shimerene * Children of the Sky * Five Songs of King Wulfharth * Fronteira, Conquista by the University of Gwylim Press, 3E 344 * The Legend of Red Eagle by Tredayn Dren, Archivist of Winterhold * Lost Legends by Talsgar the Elder, Archivist of Winterhold * Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim by Lentulus Inventius, Order of the Horn * The "Madmen" of the Reach by Arrianus Arius, Imperial Scholar * Nords of Skyrim by Hrothmund Wolf-Heart * Of Crossed Daggers by Dwennon Wyndell * Olaf e o Dragão by Adonato Leotelli * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Skyrim * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Throat of the World: Skyrim * Skyrim's Rule by Abdul-Mujib Ababneh * Songs of Skyrim: Revised by Giraud Gemaine, Historian of the Bards College, Solitude * Songs of the Return * Sovngarde, a Reexamination by Bereditte Jastal *# ↑ The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy *# ↑ Alduin is Real *# ↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11 2.12 2.13 2.14 2.15 Varieties of Faith in the Empire *# ↑ Song of the Dragonborn *# ↑ Loading Screens (Skyrim) *# ↑ Songs of the Return, Vol 2 *# ↑ Songs of the Return, Vol 7 *# ↑ Frontier, Conquest *# ↑ Night of Tears *# ↑ Imperial Report on Saarthal *# ↑ Fall of the Snow Prince *# ↑ 9.0 9.1 9.2 9.3 9.4 9.5 9.6 9.7 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *# ↑ The Rise and Fall of the Blades *# ↑ Ice and Chitin *# ↑ Dialogue with Tobias *# ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book I *# ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VII *# ↑ Biography of the Wolf Queen *# ↑ The Wolf Queen, Book VII *# ↑ 17.0 17.1 Children of the Sky *# ↑ Seven Thousand Steps Etchings *# ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos